Girl Meets New Riley
by Pablo96
Summary: Lucas chose Maya and Riley accepted his decision, but when she heard what they think about her she left New York. But when backed she isn't the same person before she was...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley Pov

So Lucas chose Maya. I'm ok with that. I still love him but I don't want to lose my friends so I accept his decision even if it hurt so much. But I know that Maya and Lucas are still my best friends and I will never lose them. They like no matter how goofy and immature I am they accept me because we are BFF.  
Couple days ago I received a letter in which I was chose to the exchange student program and only my parents know about it. I don't want to leave my friends so I probably don't accept this offered.

Lucas Pov

So I chose Maya and I am happy I do that. Be with Maya is like Roller-coaster ride it's fun and she like Texas Lucas so I don't need to calm myself when I am pissed off. With Riley is like we were married years ago, we know everything about each other, nothing suppressing, that's why a chose Maya because she is something new and I want live my life and don't want to have boring married life now, I am too young for it.

Maya Pov

He chose me I can't believe this. I have to ask him why he chose me because I know that Riley is important to him and I don't want to be hurt later when he will be jealous when she will dating someone else or when he break with me because he want to be with Riley

Riley Pov

I was in school but no of my friends know that. I need to answer principal about exchange student program, but when I was going to his office I heard conversation between Maya and Lucas  
(LUCAS _Maya)_

 _Lucas why you chose me? I thought you love Riley, I saw how you like when she was dating Charlie and when she lied that she loves you like a brother. You love her so why you chose me?  
_ **Maya maybe I had feelings for Riley before but when we started dating I realized how boring will be live with her. We acted like marriage of twenty years of experience. I am too young for that. I want to live all my life and when I am with you I have a lot more fun than with her.  
** _Yea she is boring…_

After I heard this I go to principal office with tears in my eyes but before I come to his office I calmed down and text my parents my decision. I come to his office and told him that I'm accept offer and I asked where and when I am going. He said I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I am going to London. I am happy because I want to as far from New York as possible. I want to leave this two people whichI taught was my friends.

Third person Pov

Riley invited Zay and Farkle to meet her in her apartment in the evening and told them to not tell about this Lucas or Maya. So when they arrived she told them that she is leaving tomorrow and she will stay in London at least 6 months. Farkle know that must be a reason why she is leaving so he asked her and when he did in her eyes was tears  
"Farkle, Zay I am leaving because two people which I taught was my best friends hurt me so much"  
"Is about Lucas and Maya relationship?" Zay asked  
"No it's not about their relationship I accept it but I heard the today what they really think about me. I taught they were my BBF but they think that I am boring, and they don't have fun with me. It's hurt so much and I need to leave because I can't stand seeing them every day at school."  
"Riley you don't need to leave. You have us and we are you BBF and if they really think like this so they don't really know you. I know you only for couple months but I never met happier, nicer and better friend than you." Zay said  
"Riley I met you many years ago and I feel I will never meet again person like you. You are unique, I don't know better person than you. They are stupid and later they realize how good person they lost" Farkle said and then he and Zay hugged me  
"Thank you guys for this words but I can't recall it now it's too late. I will leave tomorrow and I will miss you two. Farkle I have a request. Could you give these boxes to them because I don't want to see them anymore." I said and he takes them and after last goodbyes they both left.

Next day

Farkle Pov

Riley left and this is only they fault. How could they say something like that to her the most incredible person in the world. I am with Zay at our lockers when they come to us and at the same moment I and Zay go to class with saying no word to them. I don't want to talk them anymore but I know I need to give them the boxes which Riley gave me. I will give it to them after history class.

Maya Pov

Riley wasn't at her house when I came to bring her to school like every day. Bay window was closed and no one was in the house. Then Farkle and Zay don't want to talk with me and Lucas. I don't know what's going on but I need to figure it out fast.

Third person Pov

Mr. Matthews walked to his class with a new girl and told her to sit at Riley's sit. In this moment Maya said  
"It's Riley sit she can't sit there"  
"Maya Riley isn't in this class anymore…" Cory said  
"WHAT?! Why?" Maya and Lucas asked at the same time  
"You should know why because this is only your fault" Farkle angrier answer  
"What are talking about Farkle she is my best friend and the only person who know all my secrets" Luas said  
"Now she is you best friend and now she isn't too boring for you" Zay sarcastic respond  
"Enough you can talk about this after class but now is the lesson" Cory said  
"Mr. Matthews I don't want to talk to them anymore and can I just give them the boxes from Riley and then I will be quiet?" Farkle asked and Cory nodded.  
Farkle give Maya and Lucas their box and sit down at his place.

Maya Pov

I open a box and started crying in the box was our friendship ring which we agreed to never take off.  
I lost her. I lost the only person which I never wanted to lose. How can I live without my little plant?

Lucas Pov

In the box was a bracelet which I gave her after that evening in the library when we became more than friends. I told her that is the bracelet it's us and as long as she have it we will be best friends. And now she gave it to me. I need to get out of there so I stand up and run as fast as possible. I started crying. Now I know that I love her and I can't live without her. Why I chose Maya when I already had a girl of my dreams. I was so stupid and lost her…

 **Author's note**

So this is the first chapter of my new story. I will continue Girl meets New Boyfriend and writing this story. Write a review what you think about this story. Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girl Meets World

Maya Pov

When the bell rang Farkle and Zay leave the classroom first but I run to catch them near the locker and ask them what's going on with Riley  
"Why are you care? Isn't she too boring to you?" Zay asked with mad face  
"Why are like that? I didn't do anything to her…" I said but before I ended Farkle interrupted me  
"You and Lucas did it. You hurt her so much and she couldn't watch you anymore. You weren't her friends"  
"Is this because we are dating?" I asked  
"It isn't about that she accept this but you two hurt her when you said how boring she is and how you don't have fun around her" Farkle yelled at me but Lucas also heard this because he come at this moment  
"She heard this?" He asked with worrying face. His eyes are red and I'm sure he was crying  
"Yes she heard that when she was going to principal to rejected his offer about exchange student program because she not want to leave you but when she heard how you think about her she decided to leave" Zay respond he and Farkle was going away but he added  
"I thought she change you but you are even more stupid then you were in Texas"

Lucas Pov

"I thought she change you but you are even more stupid then you were in Texas" Zay said that and he is right.

I met the most incredible person in this world. I have her love, she was with me in the hardest moment, she was the only one who supports me when I was riding this bull and I lost her. I thought life with her will be boring but I can't stand live without her. I'm losing myself. I can't think positive. Maya is next to me and I know what I need to do  
"Maya I need to break up with you. Relationship with you was the biggest mistake in my life. I thought life with you will be more eviting then with Riley but life without Riley is like torture. I lost her because I chose you. I don't know what I was thinking in that moment and then when I said Riley is boring. She isn't she is all my life and now I lost her and my life"  
"It's ok Lucas I understand I also don't want to be with you because this is only your fault that she isn't here anymore" She said and now I'm really pissed of

"HOW COULD SAID THAT? I WASN'T THE PERSON WHO HAS FEELINGS TO BOY WHO MY BEST FRIEND LOVES! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER LOVED. YOU DID THIS ONLY BECAUSE JOSH DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT RILEY HAS SOMEONE WHO LOVES SHE AND SHE LOVE HIM TOO. YOU DID THIS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAND THAT SHE IS HAPPY AND YOU AREN'T" I yelled at her and now her face is shocked  
"How could said that it's your fault and only yours" She said and before I could respond Farkle back and said

"It's your both fault Maya is your fault because you were selfish because you didn't know how you feel about Lucas and you now Riley and him love each other but Josh still reject you and you want someone who will not do it. You know Riley will stepped back for you and Lucas wouldn't say no because he care about her friends and he doesn't hurt them. And Lucas it's your fault because when you know that Riley still have feelings for you chose Maya because you thought she is funnier than Riley. You thought you with Riley will become next Cory and Topanga and you were scared of that.  
She left because you two were so selfish and no of you thought about her" He finishes and left again.

"Never talk to me ever again" I said to her and I left school because I can't be here anymore today

Six months later

Cory Pov

Finally she is going back. Everything has changed when she left. Me and Topanga aren't very good marriage now. We have a lot of fights and we don't sleep in the same room anymore. Couple days ago she said something about divorce and I can't believe but I'm also thinking about it. Auggie now is very quiet and sad kid. He and Ava don't spend time together anymore. Now Ava and Doyle are spending time together but Auggie became sad after Riley left. He is different when his big sister isn't around. But the biggest changes become with her friends. Farkle only talk with Zay. Farkle isn't in debate club anymore. He stopped his Farkle time also. He still has A's but now he is quiet in every class. Zay isn't anymore this funny guy. He is very serious and only talks when someone asked him. Maya found new friend and you will not believe but her new BFF is Missy Bradford. Yes Maya is new acting like adult but some students told me that she is now bitch. She has a lot of boyfriends and they not only kissing if you know what I mean. I told with her about that but she isn't the same person anymore. But the most change Lucas. Now he is a bad boy ever worst then he was in Texas. He is no fighting in school but his behavior is very bad. He would be expelled but I still defending him because I know that he is still a good guy but he hasn't got his rays of sunshine. Yes I finally accept him. He is worth my daughter even if now he is troublemaker. But I don't know if Riley is still the same person. When we talked at phone I heard that she change but when I saw her at Scape call I couldn't believe that she was my daughter. She has got a lot of makeup at her clothes shows a lot of her body. I told her to change bur she said that is her style now. But today she is back. I am at airport now and waiting for her.

"Daddy?" I heard her voice but when I turned I didn't see Riley. This girl couldn't be daughter  
"Can we go home? I'm very tired after flight" She said but I still can't recognize my daughter…

Author's note

Hey guys I have so many nice reviews and I was supposed to added this chapter tomorrow but your reviews made me so happy that so I give this chapter today and tomorrow maybe a new one if I write another one. I want to thanks everyone who added a review it's really motivating to write another chapters. But I want to reply one Guest that I can't write everything in first chapter because I want to this story be not a one shot but a multi chapters so New Riley will be later. So have a nice day and Thank you again for such a nice reviews


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley Pov

So I returned to New York. I wish I could spend more time in London but I can't because my parents didn't agree to it. But they don't know that I am not the same person. My dad suspected something but did not even guess how much I changed during this trip. I wasn't talking to Maya or Lucas. For first three months I texted with Farkle and Zay but then we lost contact. No I am sexy chick and I could have anyone who I want but I'm not a bitch. I don't want to sleep with guys. I'm only giving them hope and then break their hurts. I know is rude but after that I feel much better. I hope that maybe I could change but it's probably impossible. My heart is broken and I do not know if anyone can ever fix them.

Third person Pov

Riley and Cory arrive to the apartment where Auggie, Topanga were waiting for them.

"Who are you and where is Riley?" Auggie asked Riley  
"Auggie it's me your big sister…" She said but Auggie interrupted her  
"No you not her she isn't wearing clothes like that, she hasn't got makeup and she always smiles. I want my sister back because without here everything is terrible." He said and after that he ran to his bedroom.

Riley Pov

I need to talk to Auggie when I left he was adorable and now he is very sad. I need to know what happened to him. I go to his room and open the door

 **Riley** _Auggie_

 **Can I come in?  
** _Why you aren't Smiley Riley?  
_ **But I'm still your sister and I want to know what you meant by saying that everything is terrible.  
** _When you left I lost my happy mood, Ava no longer wants to play with me, and she chose Doy. Mom and Dad started fighting and they are sleeping in others room. I heard one day when mom said something about divorce.  
_ **Auggie I'm sorry I left by needed this. Maybe I'm not like old Riley but you are still my brother and I love you. I want you to back to your happy mood because when you are happy I and our parents are also happy. We will help them to reconcile.** _  
Now you sound like my sister.  
_ After that he hugged me and I promise to myself that I can't leave him again.

Next day

Riley Pov

So today I am going back to my old high school and I don't know what to expect. I will see Maya and Lucas again and I'm not ready for this. I happy to see Farkle and Zay but what if they are mad at me because we lose contact? I'm wearing blue dress which shows my legs and back and blue high heels. My dad isn't happy but there's nothing that I wore to school regulations forbade.

So I am in school now and everyone has eyes on me, but none know who I am. My first lesson is history with my dad. I come to his class before bell rung and sit at my old place but at the sits where my group of friends were sitting now other people so maybe I am not with them in this class anymore. My dad comes to class and when he was checking presence I heard their names but I still don't know where they are. After that my dad looks at me and starts talking

"Everyone I want you to introduce a new student but you met her before. It's Riley Matthews" Everyone is looking at me.

Farkle Pov

I can't believe she returned. I missed her so much but she looks different. She is wearing very short dress and I can see her back. She also has high heels. I hope she is still the same person and she only wears different clothes. I need to talk to her after class. She must tell me why she stopped texting with me three months ago.

Zay Pov

Wow she looks stunning. She definitely moves on. She probably has a boyfriend. Girls who look like that have a lot of admirers, but I hope she is still my friend.

Maya Pov

My jaw dropped when he told this girl is Riley. She looks like a million dollars. I see Missy is upset because someone looks better than she. I hope she forgives me what I said about her. I don't like my new life. I'm a bitch and don't want to but only Missy wanted to talk with me after Riley left. And that is how I became the biggest slut in school right after Missy. But I can't talk to her right now; I'm not ready for this.

Lucas Pov

When I heard her name I felt something. You know that I am bad boy again but she is the only person who makes that I want to be good. She is now looking great. Well before she looks good also but now I have no words to describe how stunning she looks. I need her back or I will destroy my life. Only she can bring me back to good. I love her and I hope she still loves me and we can repair what I destroyed.

Author's note

Hey guy's next chapter will be on Wednesday. Have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girl Meets World

Third person Pov  
 **Riley** _Farkle_ Zay

 _Riley!  
_ **Farkle, Zay hi. I missed you so much.  
** So why you stopped talk with us  
 **I shouldn't do that but my life changed in that moment and I wasn't sure if you will want to be friends with me if you would know who I am now…  
** _Riley you will be always my friend no matter who you are. I know you so many years so and I know that you will never hurt me.  
_ You are my friend and you didn't deserve what happened to you. They were stupid and now they paying for everything.  
 **What do you mean?  
** _Riley day after you left they broke up. Lucas finally heard the true about Maya's feelings and he was furious. Maya now is Missy friend and they are the biggest sluts in this school. Lucas now is troublemaker. Zay said that now he is even worse than in Texas. He wouldn't be in our school anymore if your dad didn't save him. But principal said if he only once makes something bad he will be expelled immediately.  
_ **Well I don't care about them anymore. They can do what they want and I won't stop them. They mean nothing to me and I will be happy if I could not see them every day.  
** Riley what you mean when you said about who you are now?  
 **I'm not "Smiley Riley" anymore. Now I am confident, hot, and sexy. I'm not trust people and see only well in them. No I only give hope and then leave them with broken heart.  
** _Really so you will break our hurts?  
_ **No Farkle I never do it but I break men's hearts because when I do it I don't feel that pain. That helps me be happy. I don't believe in love anymore. Love can only hurt you that's why now I am heartbreaker.**

Lucas Pov

I heard that Riley doesn't believe in love anymore and this if my fault. I should chose her. She is smart gorgeous, happy and adorable. Why I wanted to have fun when the biggest fun in my whole life I had when I was with Riley. I hope I can make something and he will believe in love again because I believe in love and the only person in the world I love is Riley Matthews. I will talk to her after last class.

Riley Pov

Finally the last class. That was long day. I have a couple boys who want go out with me. I accepted all of them and I will break their hearts. Finally, the bell rang and when I went to my locker I heard his voice  
 **Lucas** _Riley_

 **Riley can we talk?  
** _About what? How boring I am?  
_ **I'm sorry I said that. I was stupid and I wasn't think right in that moment. To me you aren't boring, to me you are the most special person in the whole world.  
** _Now I am special to you and what's about Maya?  
_ **Dating with Maya was the biggest mistake in my life. She wasn't like me like you. She only wanted me because she knew that you will step back and I will not reject her because I can't hurt my friends. I chose her after New Year's because I wasn't ready to be with you. I thought that we will be acting like marriage because we know everything about us and because I was afraid and wanted have fun that's why I chose her. But I only have fun when you are with me; my life without you is disaster. Please give one last chance and I will never hurt you again. I love you Riley, I always loved and I will always love because you are the only girl I want to be with.  
** _Lucas but I don't love you anymore. I ether don't believe in love anymore. Love only hurt and I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want fell again like nothing. I feel much better now.  
_ **Riley please stops saying that. Love is the best feeling, when you are in love you want to be better person, you are happy and everything going better when the person you love is next to you. I know that you still love, our love is special and nothing can destroy it.  
** _You love me and now you are worse than when you were in Texas am I not right?  
_ **I was bad person when you left but when I saw again today something changed. I want to be good person again but I need you to do that. You are the only person who saw well in me after I came here. You changed me and I was better person when I have you by my side. You Riley is the reason why I want to be good again but you must forgive me what I done to you, I know that is hard but I can wait but please give me a chance to prove you that I will not hurt you again  
** _OK Lucas now I have couple dates with boys but later maybe I can meet you but I don't know when…  
_ **You have dates with boys? How many and why are you dating with more than one?  
** _For now are only 5…  
_ **FIVE?!  
** _Yes and don't yell at me. I'm dating with them and when fell in love with me I break up with them and leave them with broken heart.  
_ **Why are you doing that?  
** _Because I fell much better after that. I want learn them how is feel when your heart is broken and maybe when they find a girl they will not hurt her and she will not feel like me…  
_ **Riley I'm sorry.  
** _Now for what  
_ **I'm sorry I am the reason why you do this and for that I broke your heart but I want to fix this and I hope you give me this chance and I will wait for you even if it will be years because you are worth it and I don't want to have any other girl because no one is like you. You are unique and the man who you will love will be the luckiest man in the world**

He left after he said that. I don't know what to think. If he really loves me, He could have any other girl, he is handsome, gentleman and has great personality but I'm confused. He hurt me once and I'm afraid he could do it again but maybe I should give him chance?

Author's note

And this is next chapter I hope you will like it. Thanks to everyone who read this story but the biggest thanks to everyone who wrote a review. It's very motivating when people appreciate your work. New chapter will be on Friday. Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Girl Meets World

Lucas Pov

I can't believe what I've done to her. She was the happiest person in the world and now she is acting crueler than anyone who I know. She has five dates and everyone with other boys. I don't know why but I feel like I should follow her because someone can hurt her and I can't let that happen. She is too special to someone hurt her like I did. I have to follow her to be able to protect her.

Two weeks later

Riley Pov

So far, four boys have broken hearts because of me. Just one more and I'll have to start looking around for the next victims. First one was Charlie. That was so easy to break his heart; actually, I did this in 5 minutes. This is my record. Later I broke hearts three basketball players and now is the hardest one of them. Greg is a bad boy but when I was in London I broke heart someone like him and after that, I felt the best since I left New York. Bad boys are hard to break, but I can do this.

So we are going to the cinema and after that, we have a dinner in the restaurant. This is strange because bad boys never been so trying for the first dating so maybe he just pretends to be bad but in the depths of the soul, he is a good person. In cinema, we kissed couple times and dinner was wonderful. I'm beginning to regret that I want to break his heart, but I can't back out now. When we left the restaurant we were walking and in one moment he dragged me into a dark alley.

"So you like dating with many boys. Did you think I'm so stupid and did not know that before our date you were dating with others? Now you see what it's like to have a couple of guys at once" He said and before I could say something two others boys joined him and they began to undress me. I couldn't scream for help because they put something in my mouth. I was hoping that someone could help me and in that moment, somebody pushed them away from me and knocked them down. Then he comes to me and I realized that this is Lucas

 **Lucas** _Riley_

 **Are you ok? Did they do something to you?  
** _No, they tried to rape me but you saved me at the last minute. What are doing here?  
_ **I sensed that for either date you could be in danger that's why I followed you at every date of the closet to be sure that nothing will happen to you and that no one will hurt you again.  
** _But why are you caring about me? I told you I do not love you and you are still here to protect me  
_ **Because I love you Riley. I told you that two weeks ago and I can tell you it now again. You are the only girl in the world with which I want to be. And I know that you may take some time to trust me again but I will be waiting for you no matter how long.** _  
Lucas, I'm not ready to be your girlfriend and I don't know if I will ever be ready for that, but I want you to be my friend again. I missed you and I want you to back to my life.  
_ **Ok if you want this I can be your friend but you need to promise me something  
** _What?  
_ **Stop hanging out with lots of guys. This is not you and today you saw how dangerous it can be.  
** _But I have you to protect me from dangerous  
_ **But in one day I will not be there to help you. Please just stop it and be yourself again. I want you to be happy again.  
** _Well after today I could not trust the boy to go with him anywhere so I can promise you that but I don't know if I can back to "Smiley Riley". Lucas, can I ask you something?  
_ **Anything  
** _Could you walk me home because I don't want to come alone?  
_ **Of course, I would not let you come back alone**

When I stood up I felt severe pain in the leg.

"Are you ok," Lucas asked

"My leg really hurt me, I don't know if I'll be able to come home," I said him and after that, he gently picked me up in his arms and carried me bridal style. When we opened a door of my apartment like that my parents were shocked

"Riley what happened?" My mom asked

I answered that I don't want to talk about it and I asked Lucas if he could take me to my room. When he did it he was going out of my room but I stopped him. I said I don't want him to leave me alone. When my dad came to my room I asked him if Lucas could stay with me tonight because I feel safe when his next me and he said yes and I can't believe.

Cory Pov

I said yes because Lucas sent me the text before they came back home about what happened. If Riley feels safe with him I can't say no.

Lucas Pov

I text my mom that I will not sleep at home tonight and after that, I tried to lay on the ground when Riley started conversation with me

 _Riley_ **Lucas**

 _What are you doing?  
_ **I'm going to sleep  
** _You can't sleep on the ground this bed is enough to us.  
_ **But what's about your parents? I don't want to have trouble with them  
** _Its ok we won't do anything. We will only sleep in the same bed.  
_ **Ok if you really want this  
** We lay in the bed and after a minute she places her head on my chest and I grip my arms around her. I wish this moment never finished.

Author's note

So next update will be on Sunday. Have a nice day


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley Pov

I wake up and I realize that I am laying on Lucas' chest and he is looking at me with a big smile. I remember that I told him to sleep with me, but I didn't agree to this.

 _Riley_ **Lucas**

 _Why are you hugging me? I agreed to sleep with you in bed but not for this.  
_ **But you first put you head on my chest.  
** _Really because I don't remember this.  
_ **You were falling asleep and you put your head on my chest  
** _I'm sorry…  
_ **You have nothing to be sorry about. Actually I' happy you did this.  
** _Why?  
_ **Because you look so adorable when you sleep.  
** _Stop it I told you we can be friends. I'm not ready to be your girlfriend.  
_ **Ok, I understand, but I can't stop loving you because it's impossible.**

"Riley, Lucas breakfast" My dad yelled from the kitchen so we started to get dressed and went down to the kitchen. When we ate breakfast we needed to go for school or we will be late. When we arrived near to my locker are waiting for Zay and Farkle and I can see the shock on their faces probably because I'm talking with Lucas.

"Why are you talking to her?" Farkle asked when we said hi to them.  
"Farkle its ok me and Lucas are friends again so you can stop ignoring him and maybe be friends again," I said  
"What happened that you two are friends again?" Zay asked  
"Well the boy with whom I had a date last night tried to rape me but Lucas saved me. We talked two weeks ago and after what happened, I want him to back to my life because I see he is really sorry about the past that's why I forgave him."  
"Well if she forgivable you I can also. I'm happy that we are friends again" Zay said and hugged Lucas  
"And what's about Maya will you forgive her?" Farkle asked  
"She doesn't talk to me so she probably doesn't want me in her life same as me. She was selfish when she said she liked Lucas because she didn't know how she like him and she knew that I loved him. Now I want to be with people who cares about me I don't need her because I have you" I said and then they all hugged me.

Maya Pov

I heard everything and now I know that she will never forgive me. I want to talk to her, but I don't know if should do it. She slowly returns to the person who she was before Texas. It's hurt when you see her happy and you know that she is happy because she doesn't have me in her life. I destroyed our friendship when I said about my feelings for Lucas. I wasn't in love with him, but I want him. I know Riley loved him, but I didn't care about her feelings. I always love Josh and that never change, but he still rejected me that's why I wanted to be with Lucas because I knew that he will never hurt me. I need to talk to her after school no matter if she wants. I need my best friend back.

Riley Pov

After school, I went to my locker and she was waiting for me. I don't want to talk to her so I put headphones and ignore her. But she put off my headphones and she dragged me to the empty classroom and locked it. I am scared now so I quickly text Lucas to help me, but I forgot to send him where I am and she take out the phone from me and put it in her pocket. I am scared what she wants from me.

Lucas Pov

I was walking home with Farkle when I got a text from Riley. Farkle also saw it and we started to run to school because we were sure that she is still there I saw her books near her locker and I'm scared what happened to her. I need to find her as fast as possible.

Third person Pov

 _Riley_ **Lucas** Maya

 _What you want from me?  
_ I want to talk with you  
 _Why? We are no friends anymore and I'm happy that I'm not friends with so selfish person like you  
_ Riley I am sorry for what I did but you must understand me Josh rejects me all the time and I want to be loved…  
 _But why with boy who I loved?  
_ Because he was my friend and I knew he will not hurt me…  
 _But you didn't think how hurt it will be for me  
_ Riley, I am sorry, but I need you to back to my life. You are my sister…  
 _No, I'm not if I was your sister you will never hurt me like you did…  
_ **Riley?**  
 _Lucas help me she locked the door and I can't leave…_  
Riley…  
 _Stop talking to me_

And after that Lucas forced the doors and Riley hugged him and then they left leaving Maya alone.

Riley Pov

 _Riley_ **Lucas**

 _Thank you  
_ **For what?** _  
For always being for me when I need you. I know I said I want to be friends with you, but I start thinking that maybe we could try to be more than friends…  
_ **Riley, you don't know how happy I am to hear this.**

And after this, he kisses her passionate and she kissed him back. After the kiss, he took her hand in his and walk her home with a big smile. He can't be happier. He has a girl from his dream and he knows that he must do everything to make her happy and doesn't lose her again.

Author's note

Denique visser – Thank you for this words, but unfortunately girls only see me as friend

belle'sdarkangel – I'm happy that you like my story.

Next chapter probably will be on Wednesday. Have a nice day 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Girl Meets World

Maya Pov

Riley still doesn't want to talk with me. It hurts me but for now, I can't do anything with that. Even if we aren't friends now I still care about her a lot. Missy hates her because She is with Lucas. Missy wants Lucas Because he is the only guy in this school who doesn't want her. I stopped her a lot of times from doing something bad to Riley, but I don't know how long I can do it. I hope Riley and Missy will never be alone and every time Riley will have someone to protect her.

Riley Pov

A lot of girls hate me because Lucas is my boyfriend and he doesn't want to cheat me. They are disappointed about that because Lucas is the most handsome guy in our school, but I don't care how he looks because I love his personality, how he can do everything to protect his friends. But other girls don't understand that because they only see his body. But from every girl Missy is the worst. She still trying to kiss him or do something to me, but it doesn't work. I and Lucas are happy together and nothing could change that. Our love is too strong and no one will destroy it.

I was putting books to my locker when Missy came. We are the only one in the hallway and I am a little bit scared what can happen. Lucas is sick and he is at his house waiting for me and Farkle and Zay are already at his house. No one can help if she will do something to me. Now I am totally scared.

 **Missy** _Riley_

 **Well, well, well we are finally meeting alone and no one will bother us this time.  
** _What do you want Missy? I don't have time to talk to you  
_ **I don't care if you have time or not. You have something which is mine and I want it back.  
** _Very funny I have nothing that belongs to you.  
_ **Lucas is mine and I want him back  
** _Seriously. First Lucas isn't a thing and he doesn't belong to anyone. Second Lucas never was yours he always rejected you. Thirdly he is my boyfriend, he loves me and we will never break up because you want him. Love is something magical and you probably will never feel it because you are too slutty to understand wat love is.  
_ **You little bitch regret your words.**

Third person Pov

After this words, Missy hit Riley in the head. Riley immediately lost consciousness and Missy went away with a big smile on her face.

Maya Pov

I was longer in art class because I wanted to finish my paint. I was going to the bathroom when I saw Riley on a floor and there was blood on the floor near her head. I call 911 and started to wake her up, but that didn't work. Doctors arrived in five minutes and they took her to the hospital. Now I need to call Mr. Matthews and tell him about Riley. I go to the hospital with Riley at the ambulance and when we arrived they took her to the surgery room and I was waiting in waiting room for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

They arrived ten minutes later and they go to the doctor and ask him about Riley condition. I decide that I should call Lucas, Farkle, and Zay and inform them about what happened to Riley. Lucas didn't answer the phone, but Farkle did. Twenty minutes later they came and I see that Lucas is sick, but probably he isn't thinking about it now. The doctors said that we need to wait and have hope that Riley will be ok.

Five hours later

Lucas Pov

We were still waiting for any news about Riley condition when the doctor came to us. He said that Riley is alive, but we must wait until she wakes up what should probably be tomorrow. But he also said that Riley will probably have amnesia and they don't know how many memories she lost. I'm scared. What if she doesn't remember me. I can't lose her again after we finally are happy together. The person who did this to her will regret it.

Next morning

Lucas Pov

We all was sleeping at chairs when the doctor came and said that Riley is awake and we can meet her. We all go to her room and when I saw her I run to her bed and kiss her in the lips. She kissed me back first but then she stop.

 **Lucas** _Riley_ Maya

 **Why did you stop kissing me?  
** _Because you chose Maya and now you two are together and you can't kiss me  
_ WHAT?! I and Huckleberry aren't together. Wait a minute, Riley what the date is today?  
 _It's 2nd January  
_ Oh sh…  
 _Maya you now that I don't like when you curse.  
_ Little plant I need to tell you something  
 _What?  
_ Today is 3rd November and you lost a few of your memories.  
 _WHAT?!  
_ **And I'm not Maya's boyfriend anymore but yours.  
** _Are you serious because if you are joking you will hurt me a lot  
_ **No, I'm no joking you are the only girl I love and I never want to lose you again.  
** _I love you too Lucas, but I need to know if Maya is ok with that because my friendship with her is very important to me and I can't lose her.  
_ You think we are friends?  
 _Why are you asking, of course, we are friends. Wait a minute if something happened between us later and I don't remember it?  
_ What no I will always be your friend  
 _Maya, I know you hiding something, but I don't care. I'm happy that I have the best boyfriend and friends in my life._

She forgot the moment when I and Maya hurt her. If her memories never return. She is "Smiley Riley" again and I don't want to lose her again.

Maya Pov

She doesn't remember and she thinks that we are still best friend. Oh my Gosh I'm so happy but I' also scare because her memories can return but I hope they don't

Author's note

Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl – I'm happy about it too ;)

belle'sdarkangel – In next chapters there will be a lot about their relationship

venna26 –same as me :)

Sunney – I'm happy you like it

So I hope you like this chapter. I don't know when the next will be because I have a lot to do, but I will try update at Friday or Saturday. Happy Christmas for everyone! **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Girl Meets World

Maya Pov

Today Riley is going back home and I am so happy about that. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews went to the hospital and me, Farkle, Zay, and Lucas are in their apartment with Auggie waiting for Riley. Her memories didn't back and we are acting like nothing happened. I and Lucas aren't good friends but we are acting like we are because we don't want to hurt Riley. I bought some new clothes because Riley can't see me in my slutty clothes. Missy is already out of our school and state because everyone know what she did to Riley because security camera recorded all that happened. Missy's father sent her to California and she will never do anything to Riley again.

Riley Pov

Of course, I remember everything but I don't want to end my friendship with Maya. Even if she hurt before I still care about her. I know she tried to apologize me earlier but I couldn't forgive her in that time. Now we can act like nothing happened and be best friends like before. We will be talking at the bay window for hours, meeting with boys. I hope she and Lucas will become friends again because I want that they were friends again because he is my boyfriend (future husband I hope) and she is my best friends. I want to hang out with them without awkwardness.

Third person Pov

Riley backed home everybody was happy about that. They ate dinner, she and her friends played a game with Auggie. Everyone went to their house but Maya is sleeping at Matthews apartment tonight. She and Riley are sitting at the bay window and they start a talk.

 _Riley_ **Maya**

 **I am so happy that you back home.  
** _Yeah, I happy too because hospital food is even worse than my mom. I never taught I will miss my mom cook._ **  
Haha, very funny Riley I'm glad you are smiling again.  
** _Why did you say that?_ **  
Oh is nothing but I missed about our conversations  
** _I'm start thinking that something happened between us and we weren't friends when Missy hit me._ **  
What no we were, we are and we will always be friends (she nervously said)  
** _Maya, I remember everything you can start acting normal._ **  
You remember everything and you still want to be friends with me?  
** _Yes, Maya, I know it take a lot of time to forgive you but now I forgive you. I miss you and that accident with Missy realized me how short life can be if she hit me a little harder maybe I would die. Maya, I want to be friends with you again._ **  
Riley, you don't know how happy I am that you want to be friends with me again. I promise I will never hurt you again.  
** _Can you promise me one more thing?_ **  
Anything  
** _Could you repair your relationship with Lucas? He is my boyfriend and you are like a sister to me and I don't want awkwardness between you two. You two are very important to me and I can't choose between you two that's why I want you two to be friends again._ **  
Riley, it isn't that simple we said very painful words to each other and I don't know if we can fix it.  
** _Please try I will tell him about this tomorrow and I only ask you two to fix it. It can make some time to repair your friendship but I know it's worth it._

And after that two girls hugged and went to bed.

Author's note

I'm sorry I know I said that I will update on Saturday but I haven't got time to write something. This chapter is shorter than the other ones but I have a lot of exams at my university and I need to study for them and I don't know when next update will be. Probably next chapter will be unfortunately in February. Have a nice day :) 


End file.
